creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavy N Scout
I've always loved Heavy N Scout, I mean, who doesn't? You never seen this since this was at a secret channel nobody knew about, where you would find the TV Show recorded during the evening. If you found the secret channel, you would've been the coolest kid on the block. Heavy N Scout was cancelled because the creator died due to prostate cancer. But, someone dug up some of the ideas and rewrote the show, now it is gonna be the first episode since 28 years! I couldn't wait for my childhood, but after the episode, I will never watch a cartoon ever again. The episode opened with Heavy sitting at a wild west themed landscape, having a chair as his hat. (Did you know the TV show would have many hats as other unusual objects?) Scout was sitting next to him with funky music playing! I was ready for the beat to end, but then, Scout would hit the time sandwich with an object! (The time sandwich is supposed to be the main jewel of the show, like the Krabby Patty formula from Spongebob) Heavy would instantly notice this, and Scout would respond in an angry, and youthly way, and continued hitting it as many times! The camera quickly zoomed to Heavy's face, being really angry by the sight. Heavy said "Stop! Stop it!" Scout looked and blinked. Then, Heavy told Scout "I dare you!" They both stared, and Scout continued hitting it for so much times! Heavy growled, and Scout screamed, and ran all the way to the Suicide Factory. Heavy was still frowning, and he'd just look at the Time Sandwich. Then, he kicked it all the way inside the vault Scout fitted into running away! I never thought something so horrible and sinister would happen. Heavy looked close, but he heard a sound, and Engineer came up from the object, and smiled, staring at Heavy. "Everyone! Look!" Heavy pointed, and Engineer bit his finger. Heavy screamed in pain, as Engineer screamed as well for some reason. They kept screaming and screaming until he disappeared! The coach hat was left of Heavy, and Spy came in and sat at the hat. "Come on, get on the chopper!" Engineer yelled, before getting out of the object. Engineer said something, but the words was mixed up. He took out his wrench, and built a toilet, which had Spy's head ontop of it, smiling at the Engineer. Engi took out some objects to put on the toilet, and slapped Spy, before flushing the objects. Although, the objects were stuck, but out of Engi's pouch came Scout, and he took the toilet away with him safe in Engi's pouch. Engineer was sad, but he realized the bad texture from the wooden fence that was surrounding him. "Ugly" said the Engineer. The fence growled, and Engineer ran away inside the vault. He would land face first at a floor, before noticing some Slender Snipers were surrounding him. "Let's do this again" said the Slender Sniper Pack Leader. The Slender Snipers were moaning, preparing for an attack. Engineer screamed, still laying on the floor, and all the Slender Snipers started munching on him. They soon got tired, and left down. Engineer looked like he died, but his expression changed, saying "Dang" But, the hallway next to Engi was no other than Painis Cupcake! The episode ended there. Aftermath I commited suicide and now I'm died. END Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes